


I'll Hit the Earth With You

by mytimehaspassed



Series: I'll Hit the Earth With You [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian meets Mickey because Frank is a paranoid fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hit the Earth With You

**I'LL HIT THE EARTH WITH YOU**  
SHAMELESS (US)  
Ian/Mickey; Ian/Kash; Fiona/Steve; Lip/Karen  
 **WARNINGS** : Mafia!AU  
Idea shamelessly (heh) stolen from [this](http://ianmickey.tumblr.com/post/4300226084/my-take-on-the-mafia-au-ian-had-punched-him-in), which is brilliant in its own right

Ian meets Mickey because Frank is a paranoid fuck. Frank hires six bodyguards between sips of his whiskey flask, one for each of his children, he says, and his voice is flush and slurred, but the men do what he tells them, anyway, shuffling their feet and sneaking uneasy glances between themselves.

Fiona’s is short but strong, and likable to everyone but her, and she rolls her eyes when he brings her Starbucks and glazed donuts and a pretty smile, but Ian knows the way she watches him when he’s not looking, Ian knows that look well. Lip gets one with tattoo sleeves and black Aviator’s and hair that sticks up in the front, and, later, Lip tells Ian that he went over to Karen’s house and fucked her against the window with him watching just so he could wipe the smirk off the guy’s face.

And Ian. Well, Ian gets Mickey.

***

Mickey spends most of his time eating candy bars and playing video games and not bathing, and Ian pleads with Frank seven times that he doesn’t need anybody looking out for him, that he’s been trained to kill practically since birth, but by the eighth time, Kev won’t even let him pass through the door to Frank’s office (“Frank’s orders,” Kev says, and he shrugs, but doesn’t look very apologetic, patting Ian on the shoulder even as Ian glares at him), and Ian turns back to watch Mickey grin around a mouthful of Snickers.

This is the first time Ian punches Mickey in the face.

It isn’t the last.

***

Frank runs a lucrative business that’s never been explained to Ian. He asked Fiona once and found that he couldn’t stand the look on her face as she tried to explain it, the cross between sad and sorry, and the way she bit her lip and couldn’t look him in the eye, so ever since then he’s just never asked. Lip will make comments sometimes about jobs Kev has let him tag along for, the jobs even Steve has let him be a part of (even when Fiona wouldn’t talk to Steve for two days after she found out, and both of them were angry and hurt and couldn’t stop yelling and Ian had pressed Liam to his chest and hummed something soft just to make him stop crying and Lip looked swollen and nervous and had only intervened when Fiona had asked Frank for a new bodyguard. It was the biggest fight anybody had had since their mom left after Liam was born and Frank had almost drunk himself to death and Fiona had rings around her eyes for months), but Ian usually doesn’t listen too hard, lets it slip through him without paying too much attention.

Mickey only tells him what he needs to know. Where to go, who to be with, and how long Mickey will be staying, and Ian knows this is in some way protecting him from something he doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t have to like the way Mickey takes charge of his life, he doesn’t have to like the way Mickey will hang close enough to him that Ian can feel his breath on the back of his neck, the way Mickey will touch him, pressing his fingertips tight into his arm to steer him a certain way or let him know that he’s been in one area too long.

Ian doesn’t have to like the way that, sometimes, when Mickey looks at him, it feels like there’s not enough air in his lungs.

***

Lip takes Ian out to get drunk and they manage to slip their guards long enough to walk home bloody and bruised from a bar fight they might have started but sure as fuck ended, and they’re winded from running from the cops, and Ian is pinching his nose to stop the bleeding and Lip is touching his black eye and wincing and Ian can’t stop laughing at how stupid they look and they’re both smiling until Mickey meets them at the front door. Mickey takes one look at Ian and breathes out slow until he can talk without yelling.

“Bathroom, now,” he says, and Ian knows better than to argue, and he slips past Mickey into the house and shuts the bathroom door against the screaming match that begins. Through the floorboards, he can hear Mickey get in a few good shots before Fiona retires him, and Ian can just imagine the ashamed look on Lip’s face, his swollen eye black against the red swell of his skin.

“It wasn’t his fault, you know,” Ian says when Mickey slips through the door moments later. “It was my idea.”

It wasn’t, and they both know that.

Mickey holds a washcloth under the tap and tells Ian to sit on the counter, and moves between his legs when he does. He brushes the washcloth under Ian’s nose, and it feels rough and wet, and Ian watches Mickey stick his tongue out in concentration and every cell in his body screams with desire and Ian doesn’t know why.

“Does Frank know?” Ian says, and he grips the edge of the counter until his knuckles are white with strain.

“No,” Mickey says, moving closer to Ian, his breath warm.

“Are you going to tell him?” Ian whispers.

Mickey lets the washcloth fall into the sink, but he stays still in between Ian’s legs, his hands over Ian’s on the counter, and Ian can feel his pulse jumping underneath his skin, can feel Mickey’s hands slide against his, and there’s nothing that he wants more than this.

“No,” Mickey says, and lets Ian kiss him.

***

It goes on for two months until Mickey tells him that it needs to stop.

This is the second time Ian punches him in the face, and Mickey has a shiner for the better part of a week that he never talks about, and Ian tries to rub away the bruises on his knuckles, but the skin still stays dark, and Mickey won’t look Ian in the eye anymore and Lip shows Ian Frank’s secret stash of liquor and they don’t do anything but drink for four days until Frank starts to notice the bottles’ disappearing act and forces them both to detox under Mickey’s heady gaze, and Ian forgets that what he and Mickey had was supposed to be secret and accidentally tells Lip everything in between bouts of nausea, and Mickey looks on with something like embarrassment and Ian feels something grow sharp inside of him.

Lip glances between them and tells Ian that he deserves better, that Mickey is nothing if not trouble, and if Mickey looks away because he’s hurt or because he’s angry (or because he wants to believe Lip just like Ian wants to believe Lip), Ian can’t tell.

***

Mickey only brings Mandy in because Frank orders him to.

Ian’s been good at schooling his features since his mother left and he doesn’t even flinch when Mickey leads Mandy up the stairs to Ian’s room in only a very expensive dress and a beautiful smile. Ian doesn’t even let their fingers touch when Mickey hands him a bottle of champagne, the glass cold to the touch, and he even manages a curt thank you as he closes the door, with Mickey looking tense and angry on the other side.

Ian pays Mandy double what Frank does so she’ll tell everyone it was the best sex she’s ever had. He doesn’t even touch her, and, underneath all the makeup, she lies and says she’s glad.

***

On one of Mickey’s nights off, he drinks so much that he’s actually numb when he touches Ian, slinking into Ian’s room way past midnight and placing two fingers on the back of Ian’s neck and just staying there, his knees trembling on the floor beside Ian’s bed. Ian wakes up to the touch and wants to roll over and put his hands all over Mickey and put his mouth all over Mickey but he won’t ever forgive himself if he does, so he just says Mickey’s name instead, his voice soft with sleep, and Mickey’s breath catches, and Ian watches his shadow climb up the wall when he stands up and moves away.

“Don’t,” Ian says when Mickey reaches the door, and Mickey’s hand stills on the doorknob.

Stay, Ian doesn’t say, and Mickey does, coming back to the bed when Ian lifts up the covers and lets him crawl in, and Mickey turns his head towards the crook of Ian’s neck, and Ian can feel his mouth there, and he wants to move in to it, but he’s afraid Mickey will run away again, so he just curls his hand in Mickey’s and falls back asleep.

In the morning, Mickey’s side of the bed is so cold it’s almost like it was a dream.

***

Ian meets Kash because Frank brings him in on a job and decides to hire him full time and Ian keeps catching him glancing his way and ignores it until he can’t anymore and takes him by the hand to one of the storerooms and locks the door. He kicks off his shoes and tugs down his pants and Kash stands there dumbfounded until Ian helps him out of his clothes.

“It’s like you’ve never done this before,” Ian says, and he kisses Kash until Kash can’t breathe and they both start to pant, Ian’s skin turning electric under Kash’s touch.

“I haven’t,” Kash says, and Ian laughs.

“First time for everything,” he says, and sinks to his knees.

***

The third time Ian punches Mickey, it’s because Mickey catches him kissing Kash on the mouth and doesn’t do anything about it.

Ian doesn’t stop marking him until Kash pulls him off, and Mickey looks frozen beneath them, his lips wide and red and bleeding, and Ian’s hands are screaming out in pain, and neither of them say anything, not even when Frank gets there and shakes his head, swallowing back the whiskey in his flask and telling Kev to carry Mickey back to the house and clean him up and Kash is saying something stupid and guilty and both Ian and Mickey glare at him to shut up. Frank dismisses Kash and turns to look at Ian and Ian catches an apologetic look from Mickey when he leaves, and it sharpens that thing inside Ian until he feels like he won’t ever be able to stop choking.

Frank says, “I don’t know what else to do, Ian.”

And Ian can’t look at him.

Frank says, “There’s only so much of this I can take. We’ve had to pay Mickey triple what we’re paying the other ones just to make sure he won’t talk.”

Ian wants to say, he won’t, but even he’s not so sure what Mickey will do anymore.

Frank takes another sip and says, “I know you hate being watched, but it has to be this way. We have to be this way.”

And Ian wants to laugh, because none of this has anything to do with that, none of this has anything at all to do with what Frank thinks.

Frank looks at him and places a warm hand on his shoulder, and Ian wants to move back from the touch, holds his hands in fists. Frank says, his voice slurred, “We can get you someone else, you know. That’s no problem. Lip’s been through three already.”

And Ian wants to cry, and he doesn’t even know why. “No,” he says. “I don’t want anyone else.”

And Frank grips Ian’s neck so tight, Ian feels his whole body stiffen. Frank says, “Then act like it and show some goddamn respect.”

And Ian’s face doesn’t even bleed that much where Frank hits him.

***

Fiona comes to see him and she’s got her smile set like she wants to talk, but Ian turns his back to her on his bed and she only places a hand on his shoulder, soft, solid, and Ian knows that she knows.

And she doesn’t even say anything when he starts to cry.

***

Lip goes through another four guards before Frank gives up, and this is when whoever Frank was afraid of makes their move, and the house is in shambles, on fire, before anybody knows what’s happening. Fiona gets the kids out, but the last time Ian saw Lip, he was upstairs, and he tries to make his way through the thick smoke, but he can’t see anything and everything just feels hot against him, stifling, and someone’s calling his name and it might be Mickey, but he can’t deal with that now because he only has Lip on his mind, he’s got to get to Lip, got to make sure Lip’s okay, and crawling across the floor on his hands and knees is painful but he does it, and when he turns to Lip’s room the doorknob is so hot it burns his hand, and the he opens it to a wall of fire and the last thing he remembers is Mickey’s face above him, stained with soot and tears, and his lips cold against Ian’s forehead.

***

The hospital Ian wakes up in is expensive and private and it’s two days of falling in and out of consciousness until he wakes up to see someone other than his own reflection on the bed, pale and burned. His hand is wrapped so big he can’t feel his fingers and his hair is so aflame in the sunlight that it hurts to look at himself, but Mickey is standing over him crying and Ian can’t help but laugh.

“You fucker,” Mickey says, and Ian reaches out his good hand, and Mickey takes it. 

Next: [We'll Collect These Lonely Parts](http://andletmestand.livejournal.com/23428.html)


End file.
